wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/X
Rodzina Połanieckich 53 Mój drogi panie, czemu pan się tak nie ubiera jak pan Koposki? — mówiła do Zawiłowskiego pani Broniczową.— Naturalnie, że Niteczka ceni więcej pańskie poezje niż wszelkie na świecie ubrania, ale pan nie uwierzy, jaki to malec estetyczny i jak ona się doskonale zna nawet na takich rzeczach. Wczoraj biedactwo przyszło do mnie i pyta z taką śliczną minką, że gdyby ją pan widział, to by się pan rozpłynął: „Ciociu — pyta — czemu pan Ignaś nie ma na rano białego flanelowego kostiumu? Wszystkim panom tak ładnie w tych kostiumach!" Niech pan sobie coś podobnego sprawi, ona będzie rada. Widzi pan, że i Józio Osnowski ma flanelowy kostium — on nawet ma kilka, przez kokieterię względem Anetki. To są małe rzeczy — wiem! — ale kobiety to ogromnie ujmuje, gdy się zważa na ich wymagania. Pan nie ma pojęcia, jak ona wszystko widzi. W Scheveningen wszyscy do południa chodzą w takich kostiumach, i jej byłoby przykro, gdyby ktoś pomyślał, że pan nie należy do towarzystwa, które wie, jak się ubierać. Pan taki dobry, pan sobie kupi taki kostium — prawda? Pan to dla niej zrobi — i nie weźmie mi za złe, że ja mówię o tym, co Niteczka lubi? — Ach, pani — rzekł Zawiłowski — najchętniej! — Jaki pan poczciwy! Ale! co to jeszcze chciałam powiedzieć ?... Aha! — i ładny necessaire podróżny z żółtej skóry? — dobrze? — mój drogi panie! Niteczka ogromnie lubi ładne sakwojaże u panów; a za granicą, jak kogo widzą, tak go piszą... Wczoraj — powiem panu w sekrecie — oglądałyśmy necessaire pana Kopowskiego! Bardzo ładny i w dobrym guście... kupiony w Dreźnie. Niteczce bardzo się podobał. Niech go pan zobaczy i niech pan sobie kupi coś w tym rodzaju. Przepraszam, że ja się w to wdaję, ale to bagatela. Widzi pan, ja znam i kobiety w ogóle, i Niteczkę. Z nią nie ma lepszej metody niż ustępstwa w małych rzeczach. Gdy chodzi o wielkie rzeczy, ona się potrafi wszystkiego wyrzec. Przecie pan słyszał, jakie ona miała partie do wyboru, a jednak wybrała pana. Niechże jej pan za to okazuje wdzięczność choć w drobiazgach. Czy pan, jako psycholog, nie zauważył, że natury, zdolne do wielkich poświęceń, zachowują się właśnie na wyjątkowe okazje, a w życiu codziennym lubią, żeby im dogadzano? — Być może, pani; dotąd jakoś nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. — O, z pewnością tak jest, i taka jest właśnie natura Niteczki. Pan nie jest jeszcze w stanie ocenić, co to za natura, choć powinien by pan ocenić przez to samo, że pana wybrała. Ale wy, mężczyźni, nie umiecie odczuć tylu odcieni! Jakby przyszło co do czego, zobaczyłby pan dopiero, jak w niej nic nie ma egoizmu. Niech ją Pan Bóg ochroni od wszelkich prób, ale, gdyby przyszło co do czego, zobaczyłby pan. — Pani — odparł z pewną żywością Zawiłowski — wiem, że pani ceni pannę Niteczkę, ale jednak i pani nie myśli o niej tyle dobrego, ile ja. — Ach, jak ja pana kocham, gdy pan takie rzeczy mówi! — zawołała z radością pani Broniczowa. — Mój drogi panie! Ale jeśli tak, to mama jeszcze coś szepnie panu do ucha: oto ona pasjami lubi u panów czarne jedwabne pończoszki, ale jedwabne! Niech pan zapamięta! Jej dość spojrzeć, żeby odróżnić, co jedwab, a co fil d'Ecosse! Mój Boże! Niech mnie pan nie posądza, że ja się do wszystkiego chcę mieszać. Nikt się tak nie potrafi usuwać jak ja, tylko chodzi o to, by Niteczka nigdy nie pomyślała, że pan pod jakimkolwiek względem nie dorównywa innym. Co pan chce! Bierze pan prawdziwą artystkę, która lubi, żeby wszystko, co ją otacza, było ładne. I doprawdy, ona przecie wcale nie będzie tak biedna, żeby nie miała do tego prawa. Cóż, panie? Zawiłowski wydobył książeczkę do notatek i rzekł: — Zapiszę sobie zlecenia pani, żebym czego nie zapomniał. W słowach jego był odcień ironii. Pani Broniczowa swym nadmiarem słów, sposobem mówienia, a zwłaszcza swym zbyt widocznym zamiłowaniem w rzeczach powierzchownego zbytku niecierpliwiła go częstokroć. Zawiłowskiego raziło w niej jakby pewne parweniuszostwo natury. Ponieważ nie wiedział, jakie gmachy pobudowała już na majątku starego pana Zawiłowskiego, nie mógł wprost zrozumieć, jak kobieta delikatna mogła tak mało krępować się z nim w wymaganiach dla Niteczki, gdy szło o skalę ich przyszłego życia. Sądził przedtem, że będzie wprost przeciwnie, że te panie będą okazywały aż nazbyt wiele skrupułów i delikatności — i to było pierwsze jego rozczarowanie. Z drugiej strony bolał go zły smak, z jakim niemal codziennie pani Broniczowa wspominała o wielkich partiach, jakie Niteczka mogła porobić, i o wyrzeczeniach się, które dla niego uczyniła. Te wyrzeczenia się jeszcze nie miały miejsca. Zawiłowski nie był zarozumialcem, ale też nie nosił niżej głowy, niż było trzeba — i z tym, co w nim było, uważał się nie za gorszą, ale za lepszą partię od takich Kopowskich lub od rozmaitych Colimçaów, Kanafaro-pulosów i tym podobnych zakazanych operetkowych figur. Wzburzała go sama myśl, że go śmiano z nimi porównywać, zwłaszcza na jego niekorzyść. Mając w duszy miłość i poezję sądził, że ma to, czym i książęta tej ziemi nie zawsze rozporządzają. Jakie będzie praktyczne ich życie z Niteczką, o tym niewiele dotąd myślał, lub myślał tylko ogólnie, ale czując w sobie siłę i gotowość do wzięcia się za czuby ze wszelkim losem ufał, że będzie bujne. Targować się o ową bujność nie miał zamiaru i gdy pani Broniczowa zdradzała podobne chęci, musiał się powstrzymywać, by jej nie powiedzieć, że wydaje mu się to płaskim. Świrski, bawiąc w Przytułowie, wypowiedział raz dziwne zdanie, że miłość nie jest całkowicie ślepą, ale cierpi na daltonizm. Zawiłowski sądził, że malarz mówiąc to miał na myśli Osnowskiego, nie przypuszczał zaś, że i sam jest doskonałym okazem człowieka podległego temu cierpieniu. Oślepł jednak tylko w stosunku do panny Linety — poza nią widział wszystko i dostrzegał wszystko z większą jeszcze niż zazwyczaj bystrością. I niektóre spostrzeżenia przejmowały go zdziwieniem. Nie licząc obserwacji nad panią Anetą, jej Józiem i Kopowskim, zauważył na przykład, że jego własny stosunek do pani Broniczowej poczyna się zmieniać — i że od czasu jak stał się jej bliskim, jak oswajała się i spoufalała z nim, jako z przyszłym krewnym i przyszłym mężem Niteczki, poczynała mniej cenić jego osobę, jego dzieła, jego talent. Było to może dla zwykłego oka niewidoczne, ale dla Zawiłowskiego wyraźne — nie umiał zaś odpowiedzieć sobie, dlaczego tak jest. Przyszłość dopiero miała go nauczyć, że pospolite natury zetknąwszy się z ludźmi lub rzeczami wyższymi przez samo spoufalenie się tracą dla nich szacunek, jakby okazując mimo woli, że to, co stało się im bliskim, musiało tym samym zarazić się płaskością i lichotą i tym samym nie mogło pozostać wysokim. Tymczasem pani Broniczowa rozczarowywała go coraz bardziej. Niecierpliwił go ów „wygodny" Teodor mający w danym wypadku osłonić swą zagrobową powagą wszelki postępek. Zdumiewała go jakaś ptasia ruchliwość tego umysłu, który chwytając wszystko w lot z dziedziny dobra i piękności, zmieniał zarazem wszystko w nieobowiązujące i puste słowa. Dziwiła go na koniec jej ogromna nieżyczliwość dla ludzi. Pani Broniczowa, niemal pokorna wobec starego Zawiłowskiego, poufnie mówiła o nim z niechęcią; panny Heleny wprost nie lubiła; o pani Krasławskiej i pani Maszkowej odzywała się z wiecznym przekąsem, o Bigielach z lekceważeniem, szczególniej zaś solą w oku była jej pani Połaniecka. Pochwał oddawanych Maryni przez Świrskiego, Zawiłowskiego i Osnowskiego słuchała z taką niecierpliwością, jakby były one zarazem ujmą dla panny Castelli. Zawiłowski przekonał się, że naprawdę pani Broniczowa nie lubi nikogo na świecie prócz „Niteczki". Ale to właśnie wynagradzało w jego pojęciu wszystkie jej ujemne właściwości. Nie pojął dotąd, że takie uczucia zawistne i wyłączne, które zamiast rozszerzać serce dla ludzi, czynią je ciasnym i oschłym, są tylko dwugłowym egoizmem i że taki egoizm może być równie grubym i nieużytym jak jednogłowy. Sam kochając z całej duszy Linetę i czując się, od czasu jak ją pokochał, lepszym i pobłażliwszym, sądził, że istota, która kocha prawdziwie, nie może być w gruncie rzeczy złą — i w imię wspólnej miłości przebaczał pani Broniczowej wszelkie jej braki. Natomiast w stosunku do panny Linety bystry ten obserwator nie umiał niczego dostrzec. Potężniejsze dusze męskie czynią dlatego tyle nieszczęsnych omyłek w miłości, że przybierają kochane kobiety we wszystkie swoje promienie nie zdając sobie następnie sprawy, że ten blask, od którego olśniewają, jest ich własny. Tak było i z Zawiłowskim. Panna Lineta oswajała się co dzień więcej i z nim, i ze swoją rolą narzeczonej. Ta myśl, że on ją wyróżnił, przeniósł nad inne, wybrał i pokochał, będąca niegdyś nieustannym żywym źródłem zadowolenia miłości własnej i dumy, poczynała tracić dla niej urok nowości i powszednieć. Wszystko, co było można z niej wydobyć na chwałę własną, już z pomocą pani Broniczowej wydobyła. Podziw ludzki został również, jak się wyraził Świrski — „zeskamotowany", a posąg był teraz tak blisko jej oczu, że zamiast ogarniać jego całość, jęła wykrywać skazy na marmurze. Chwilami jeszcze, pod wpływem cudzych zdań lub cudzych podziwów, odzyskiwała pamięć i świadomość jego miary, ale wówczas ogarniało ją jakby zdziwienie, że ten, pełen prostoty, rozkochany, patrzący w jej oczy i powolny na każde jej skinienie człowiek jest owym Zawiłowskim, nad którym nawet Świrski kręci głową, a którego taki Osnowski uważa za jakąś cenną własność publiczną. Ona przecie mogła go posłać w każdej chwili na przykład po świeże truskawki albo po włóczkę! I poczucie to sprawiało jej pewną przyjemność, a tym samym czyniło go jeszcze potrzebnym. Podziwiała w nim własną moc i czasem spowiadała mu się z tego rodzaju wrażeń bardzo szczerze. Raz, gdy zaszli na wilgotne łąki, Zawiłowski wrócił się dla niej po kalosze. Następnie klęknąwszy przy olsze nakładał je jej na nogi, które przy tym całował. Wówczas ona spoglądając na tę schyloną do swych stóp głowę rzekła: — Pana mają za wielkiego człowieka, a pan mi kalosze nakłada! Zawiłowski zaś podniósł na nią oczy i rozbawiony zestawieniem, odpowiedział wesoło, nie wstając z klęczek: — Bo ogromnie kocham! — To dobrze, ale ciekawam, co by też ludzie na to powiedzieli? I ta ostatnia kwestia zdawała się ją najbardziej zajmować. Zawiłowski jednak począł z nią w tej chwili kłótnię za to, że powiedziała mu: pan — i nie zauważył, że w tym jej: „To dobrze!" było jakby pewne roztargnienie, z jakim się pomija rzeczy mniejszej wagi lub zbyt znane. Z podobnym też półbaczeniem słuchała tego, co mówił dalej, że nie będąc zarozumialcem, uważa się za zwykłego człowieka, ale szanuje swój zawód, i że za największe szczęście poczytuje właśnie takie życie, w którym można służyć wysoko, a kochać po prostu. W poczuciu tego szczęścia otoczył jej stan ramieniem, tak aby to swoje proste kochanie mieć jak najbliżej piersi. Ale gdy przy tym wystająca jego broda wysunęła się jeszcze bardziej naprzód, co zdarzało się zawsze, ilekroć mówił z uniesieniem, Castelka poczęła go prosić, by się od tego odzwyczaił, bo mu to nadaje surowy wyraz, a ona lubi koło siebie wesołe twarze. Za jedną drogą przypomniała mu także, że wczoraj wożąc ją po stawie i zmęczywszy się wiosłowaniem oddychał przy niej bardzo głośno. Nie chciała mu tylko od razu powiedzieć, jak jej to „dawało na nerwy". Jej byle co „daje na nerwy" — ale nic tak, jak gdy kto przy niej zmęczy się i głośno oddycha. To mówiąc zdjęła kapelusz i poczęła wachlować twarz. Powiew podnosił jej jasne włosy i w zielonawym cieniu olch, obrzucona tu i owdzie słońcem wdzierającym się przez liście, wyglądała jak zjawisko. Zawiłowski poił nią oczy, a w słowach jej podziwiał przede wszystkim wdzięk rozpieszczonego dziecka. Było może w nich coś więcej, ale on niczego więcej nie szukał i nie znalazł, właśnie dlatego, że miłość jego była, przy całej swej mocy, prosta. Prostota jednak nie wyłącza lotu. Panna Niteczka przyczepiła się istotnie jak pajęczyna do skrzydeł ptaka, który też mimo woli unosił ją na wysokości, gdzie każdy ruch serca trzeba odczuć, wszystko odgadnąć, wszystko zrozumieć, i gdzie myśl nawet musi się natężać, aby dać wyraz uczuciu. A z panny Niteczki był „taki leniuszek!" Sama to niegdyś mówiła swemu Latawcowi, który teraz ani domyślał się, że owe wyżyny sprawiają jej tylko zawrót głowy i zmęczenie. Zdarzało się teraz coraz częściej, iż budząc się rano i myśląc o tym, że trzeba będzie spotkać się z narzeczonym i nastroić się od rana na jego wysoką nutę, doznawała takiego uczucia jak dziecko, na które czeka trudna lekcja. Ona już tę lekcję wydała; już wypowiedziała mniej więcej wszytko, czego ją nauczono, i sądziła, że narzeczeństwo powinno jej przynieść wakacje. Miała na koniec dosyć tych wszystkich swoich i cudzych niepospolitości, tych oryginalnych określeń, tych trafnych odezwań się, którymi wojowała dotąd na świecie. Czuła zresztą, że zapas wyczerpywał się i że w studni już dno widać. Pozostawały jej tylko jeszcze jakieś odczuwania artystyczne, i ten nieznośny „pan Ignaś" mógł przecie poprzestać na tym, że od czasu do czasu pokazywała mu to jakąś rozległą łąkę, to kawałek lasu, to skrawek pola z płowym, jakby rozpierzchłym w świetle, zbożem i mówiła: „Ładne! ładne!" To było łatwiejsze! On wprawdzie nie umiał znaleźć dość słów i podziwu, ile głębokiej artystycznej duszy kryje się w takim jednym wyrazie: „ładne" — ale jeśli tak, to czegóż chciał więcej? i dlaczego w rozmowie, w uczuciu, w sposobie kochania zmuszał ją do jakichś niepotrzebnych wysileń? Jeśli zaś nie zmuszał, jeśli to przychodziło bez jego wiedzy, to tym gorzej dla niego, że będąc z natury takim stromym, jeszcze w dodatku o tym nie wiedział. Niech sobie w takim razie gada ze Stefcią Ratkowską! Z „Koposiem" natomiast nie potrzeba było żadnych wysileń. toteż towarzystwo jego było prawdziwym dla panny Castelli wypoczynkiem. Sam jego widok rozweselał ją, wywoływał uśmiech na jej twarzy i usposabiał do żartów. Taki Połaniecki był wprawdzie raz w życiu zazdrosny o Kopowskiego, ale Zawiłowskiemu jako człowiekowi, który żył daleko wyłączniej życiem umysłowym, a zatem i mierzył wszystko miarą czysto umysłową, ani przez myśl nie przeszło, by dziewczyna tak „uduchowiona". i tak „mądra" jak Niteczka mogła choć przez chwilę patrzeć inaczej na Kopowskiego jak na przedmiot do wesołych żartów, na jakie sobie ustawicznie pozwalała. Czyż sama pani Broniczowa, pomimo całej powierzchowności swego umysłu, nie oburzała się na samo przypuszczenie oddania Niteczki Kopowskiemu? To, co Zawiłowski widział miedzy nim a panią Anetą, nie było dla niego żadną nauką, uważał bowiem swoją Niteczkę za przeciwległy biegun Anety. Niteczka przecie wybrała jego, on zaś był znów antytezą Koposia. To jedno usuwało wszelką wątpliwość. Niteczka bawiła się Koposiem, malowała go, prowadziła z nim takie rozmowy, że Zawiłowski wydziwić się nie mógł, jak przy nich mogła nie usnąć, żartowała z niego, wodziła za nim rozweselonym wzrokiem — ale tylko dlatego że była jeszcze dzieckiem, które potrzebowało mieć swe chwile zabawy, a nawet i pustoty. Natomiast nikt lepiej od niej nie widział całej jego bezdennej głupoty — i nikt tak często o niej nie mówił. Ileż razy wyśmiewała się z niej przed Zawiłowskim!... Nie wszystkie jednak oczy patrzały na tę zabawkę jednakowo — a przede wszystkim patrzała inaczej pani Aneta, która od czasu do czasu mówiła wprost mężowi, że Castelka kokietuje Kopowskiego. „Józiowi" wydawało się również niekiedy, że tak jest, i miał ochotę wyprawić grzecznie Koposia z Przytułowa, na to jednak pani Aneta nie chciała zezwolić. „Skoro stara się o Stefcię, to nie mamy prawa zawiązywać tak biednej dziewczynie losu." Osnowskiemu żal było tej słodkiej Stefci dla Koposia, ale ponieważ rzeczywiście nie miała żadnego majątku i ponieważ Anetka życzyła sobie, żeby to przyszło do skutku, więc nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Ale za to nie posiadał się ze zdziwienia i oburzenia na Castelkę: „Mając takiego Ignasia, kokietować takiego durnia — na to trzeba chyba być zupełnie bezduszną lalką." Z początku nie chciało mu się to w głowie pomieścić. W przypuszczeniu, że jednak Anetka chyba się musiała omylić, począł pilniej przypatrywać się młodej dziewczynie — i ponieważ, poza osobistym swym stosunkiem do żony, nie był wcale człowiekiem głupim, dostrzegł mnóstwo rozmaitych rzeczy, które go ze względu na przyjaźń, jaką miał do Zawiłowskiego, mocno zaniepokoiły. Nie przypuszczał wprawdzie, by zdarzył się jakikolwiek wypadek mogący zmienić położenie, ale zadawał sobie pytanie: jaka będzie przyszłość Ignasia z kobietą tak mało umiejącą go cenić i tak mało duchowo rozwiniętą, że nie tylko znajdowała upodobanie w towarzystwie takiego bezgłowego pięknisia, ale pozwalała sobie pociągać go i bałamucić? „Anetka sądzi wszystkich po sobie — myślał Osnowski — i rzeczywiście omyliła się przypisując Castelce jakieś głębsze poczucia: to marionetka, na którą, jeśli nie wpłynęły podobne dusze jak Anetka i Ignaś, to już jej nic nie rozbudzi." W ten sposób ów nieszczęsny, chory na daltonizm miłości człowiek odkrywając z jednej strony prawdę, z drugiej popadał w błąd coraz grubszy. Na „Castelkę" za to patrzył z każdym dniem trafniej i nie potrzebował zbytnich wysileń, by dojść do pewności, że w stosunku tej „idealnej" Niteczki do Koposia są wprawdzie żarty, jest dużo przekory, drażnienia się, nawet drwin, ale jest i taka nieprzeparta słabość, i taki pociąg, jaki kobiety z duszami modniarek czują do ładnych i ładnie ubranych chłopców. Fenomenalna głupota Kopowskiego zdawała się jeszcze wzrastać na świeżym powietrzu, ale za to słońce pozłociło jego delikatną cerę, przez co oczy stały się wyrazistsze, zęby bielsze, zarost na twarzy pojaśniał i lśnił się jak jedwab. Rzeczywiście, że blask bił nie tylko od jego młodości i urody, ale od jego bielizny, krawatów, od jego wyszukanych, a zarazem prostych kostiumów. Rano, przybrany do lawn-tennisa w angielskie flanele, miał w sobie jakąś świeżość poranku i rozmarzenie snu. Wysmukłe a zarazem wytoczone jego kształty rysowały się jakby pieszczotliwie przez miękkie tkaniny — i gdzież ten kościsty Zawiłowski mógł się porównać w oczach tych pań, razem ze swoją zuchwałą wagnerowską szczęką i długimi nogami, z tym mignonem przypominającym jednocześnie bogi greckie i żurnale mód, jednocześnie włoskie gliptoteki i tabldoty Biarritz lub Ostendy! Trzeba było być takim cudakiem jak ta cicha woda, Stefcia Ratkowska, żeby utrzymywać (chyba na złość), że to jest nieznośna lala. Castelka śmiała się wprawdzie, gdy Świrski wyraził się kiedyś, iż Kopowski, zwłaszcza zapytany o coś znienacka, miewa takie spojrzenia, w których widać szesnaście quartiers głupoty po mieczu i po kądzieli. Rzeczywiście, on miewał trochę nieprzytomne spojrzenia i zwykle nie od razu mógł pojąć, czego od niego chcą. Ale za to taki był wesoły, taki wydawał się łagodny i, mimo niezbyt lotnej myśli, tak dobrze wychowany, a wreszcie taki śliczny i wyświeżony, że wszystko można mu było przebaczyć. Zawiłowski mylił się sądząc, że tylko pani Broniczowa przepada za rzeczami powierzchownego zbytku i że jego narzeczona nie wie o tych wszystkich żądaniach, z którymi ciocia występuje. Castelka wiedziała o nich. Straciwszy nadzieję, by „pan Ignaś" mógł kiedykolwiek dorównać Kopowskiemu, chciała, żeby przynajmniej się do niego zbliżył. Do rzeczy powierzchownego zbytku miała wrodzony pociąg — i „ciocia" prosząc Zawiłowskiego, by sobie kupił to lub owo, spełniała tylko jej żądania. Dla niej rzeczywiście, dość było spojrzeć, żeby odróżnić jedwab od fil d'Ecosse, i cała jej dusza instynktownie rwała się do jedwabiu. Kopowski był zaś dla niej tym wśród ludzi, czym jedwab wśród tkanin. Gdyby nie pani Aneta, która powstrzymywała młodego człowieka, i gdyby nie rozmaite górne uczucia, które wmówiła w Castelkę, Castelka byłaby niechybnie za niego wyszła. Osnowski nie wiedząc o tym wszystkim dziwił się nawet, że się tak nie stało, doszedł bowiem w końcu swych spostrzeżeń do wniosku, że i dla Linety, i dla Zawiłowskiego byłoby tak może lepiej. I któregoś dnia zwierzył się z tych myśli żonie, lecz ona rozgniewała się i odrzekła z wielką żywością: — Nie stało się, bo się stać nie mogło. Nikt nie jest obowiązany stosować się do Józia pomysłów. Ja pierwsza spostrzegłam, że Castelka kokietuje Kopowskiego. Któż mógł wiedzieć, że to taka natura? Być narzeczoną i już kokietować innych — to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Ale ona to robi przez próżność, na złość Stefci Ratkowskiej, a może dlatego, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Zawiłowskim. Kto ją tam wie! Łatwo teraz Józiowi mówić i zwalać całą winę na mnie, że to ja zrobiłam to małżeństwo; niech sobie Józio lepiej przypomni, ile razy sam zachwycał się Castelka, ile razy mówił, że to niezwykła natura i że taka właśnie uszczęśliwiłaby pana Ignasia! Ładnie niezwykła natura!! Teraz kokietuje Kopowskiego, a gdyby była jego narzeczoną, to by kokietowała Zawiłowskiego. Jak ktoś jest próżny, to pozostanie zawsze próżny. Józio mówi, że ona byłaby odpowiedniejsza dla Kopowskiego. Trzeba było mieć pierwej ten rozum, nie dopiero wówczas, gdy ona jest narzeczoną Zawiłowskiego. Ale Józio umyślnie tak mówi, dlatego tylko, żeby mi pokazać, jakie głupstwo zrobiłam pomagając panu Ignasiowi. I cała sprawa została obrócona w ten sposób, iż Zawiłowski i Castelka zeszli na drugi plan, na pierwszy zaś wystąpiło okrucieństwo i złośliwość Józia. Ale Osnowski począł się usprawiedliwiać i rozłożywszy ręce mówił: — Anetko! Jak ty możesz nawet przypuścić, że ja ci chciałam zrobić przykrość? Przecie ja wiem, jakieś ty poczciwe i serdeczne miała chęci; tylko widzisz, mnie strach bierze o przyszłość Ignasia, bo go kocham. Chciałbym z duszy serca, żeby mu Bóg dał taką istotę, jak ty jesteś. Moja ptaszynko najdroższa, ty wiesz, że ja bym wolał język stracić niż powiedzieć ci coś przykrego. Przyszedłem, ot tak, pogadać z tobą i naradzić się, bo wiem, że w tej kochanej główce zawsze znajdzie się na wszystko sposób. To rzekłszy począł całować jej ręce, a następnie ramiona i twarz, z ogromną miłością i coraz, większym uniesieniem, lecz ona odwracała głowę wykręcając się od pocałunków i mówiąc: — Ach, jaki Józio spocony! On zaś rzeczywiście był niemal zawsze spocony, bo po całych dniach grywał w tenisa, jeździł konno, wiosłował, włóczył się po polach i lasach, byle schudnąć do miary jej wymagań. — Powiedz tylko, że się nie gniewasz! — rzekł puszczając jej rękę i patrząc z tkliwością w oczy. — No, nie!... Ale jakąż ja mogę dać radę. Oto niech sobie jadą jak najprędzej do tego Scheveningen, a Kopowski niech tu zostanie ze Stefcią. — Widzisz, że znalazłaś sposób. Niech jadą z początkiem sierpnia. Ale czy ty zauważyłaś, że Stefcia jakoś nie bardzo... jakoś jej Koposio nie przypadł dotąd do serca? — Stefcia skryta, jak mało kto. Józio nie zna kobiet. — Pewno masz i w tym słuszność. A nawet widzę, że ona nie lubi Castelki. Może też gniewa się w duszy i na Kopowskiego. — Albo co? — spytała żywo pani Aneta. — Czy Józio widział coś takiego z jego strony względem Castelki? — Koposio, jak to Koposio. Śmieje się do niej, bo ma ładne zęby, ale gdybym coś zobaczył, już by go nie było w Przytułowie. Może też i Castelka kokietuje go dlatego tylko, że taka jej natura... sans le savoir... Już to samo jest złe, ale żeby aż było coś do podpatrywania — tego nie przypuszczam. — Trzeba jednak wybadać Kopowskiego co do Stefci. Wie Józio co? Oto dziś pojadę z nim konno ku Leśniczówce i pomówię trochę serio... Wy sobie jedźcie w inną stronę. — Dobrze, dziecinko. Patrz, że jednak główka zaczyna radzić! I począł zbierać się do wyjścia, lecz w progu stanął, pomyślał chwilę i rzekł: — Jakie to jednak dziwne i niepojęte: ten Ignaś, zdaje się, wszystko w lot chwyta — a tymczasem uwielbia tę Castelkę jak jakie bóstwo, i nic a nic nie widzi. Po południu zaś, gdy Kopowski z panią Anetą odjeżdżali cienistym gościńcem do leśnego domku, Zawiłowski odprowadzając ją oczyma i patrząc na jej postać rysującą się na koniu w obcisłej amazonce na kształt wysmukłego dzbanka myślał: „Jaka ona jednak zgrabna i ponętna! Jest w tym jakaś ironia życia, że ten poczciwy i serdeczny Osnowski niczego się nie domyśla!" I była rzeczywiście w tym ironia życia — ale nie tylko w tym.